All's Fair In Love And War
by Turquisea
Summary: After a messenger returns from the north mountain, almost frozen by the very person the thought of as a daughter, Admiral has no other choice but to get summer back- the hard way. No matter how much he disagrees. (Original Evil Elsa idea.)
1. Chapter 1

The ice Queen frowned, her icy eyes glaring at the man in front of her, her eyes were shooting frozen flames. The temperature was beginning to drop quickly..too quickly for the messenger.

The frost began to creep up the walls, forming jagged edged spikes in a dark, blood red hue. The messenger shivered in fear, it took no scientist to know that the Queen had become furious.

Elsa stood up from her ice throne, the frost blue magic had already begun to form in her palms, the wind was swirled around the room as she stepped her way to the balcony, her heels clicking against the cold floor, her ice dress leaving a trail of red tinted frost, which grew into crisscrossing jagge-edged spikes. "So you mean to tell me that Admiral is raising an army?" She asked, her voice like silk with a touch of icy breeze, yet threatening at the same time.

The messenger had a light coat of snow and frost over him, shivering like mad, he managed a stuttered answer. "Y-yes...Y-your -Exelency.." He said, his breath coming out in small puffs of white clouds.

Elsa stood, staring hard at the view of her Kingdom- no, correction, her /former/ Kingdom. "Oh, Admiral.." She soothed, her voice soft and as if caring. Then she grinned, an evil light shone through her eyes.

The snow queen flung her arms out, and swirling waves of frost blue misty wind appeared, frosting it's way from the edge of her castle, all the way to a mountain close to Arendelle before it disappeared behind a mountain. "Two can play at this game!"

"T-two ca-can pla-y wh-at g-game?" The messenger asked fearfully, hudling himself into a ball. His teeth clattered together as his pupils remained shrunk.

The ice-Queen looked at the scared man over her shoulder and gave him a mocking warm smile of assurance. "Oh, all's fair in love and war. Now go and inform Admiral that I will not remove this winter unappreciated, they should know better than to fear and mock my powers."

* * *

><p>Andrew held his breath as he heard the door to the parlor open, then close. He didn't need to turn around to know that the messenger had returned. But his eyebrows lowered when he heard the man shiver uncontrollably. He turned around and was shocked to find a think melting layer of frost on him. "What happened up there?" He asked, quickly giving the freezing man a warm coat.<p>

The messenger gave his gratitude for the prince as he sat down near the fireplace. "H-her Majesty, Queen Elsa.." He started, wrapping the cloak around him tighter. He looked up to see concern fill the thirteenth in line of the Southern Isles at the mention of the Queen.

"Elsa, " Andrew repeated, worried for the slightly younger Queen. "Is she alright?" He asked, obviously trying to conceal the amount of concern he held for her.

The messenger nodded rapidly, the snow on the tips of his hair flying about. "Yes yes! Her Majesty is fine. She told me that...that she would not give up this winter for any reason unappreciated, maybe she wants everyone to see how her magic could do good? I heard she and Princess Anna were very close with her magic when they were young."

Andrew let out a sigh of relief, then looked solemnly to the window, the blizzard was all that they could see. He didn't know what to do, sure enough the raven haired Queen was a wonderful and pleasant one, during her coronation. So what made the Duke of Wesleton call her a monster?

"S-she threatened Arendelle, and the ministers have agreed that the only way to bring back summer is to..is to..." The messenger couldn't go on. He-Kai- had looked after the two girls as they grew up, he couldn't bare to see the little girl he used to find a daughter get executed, he couldn't!

Andrew sighed, he had grown quite close-even fanciably close- to the young woman, and now everyone suddenly wants her dead for something she didn't ...well, it looked like she didnt- mean to do? "I'm sorry, Elsa..." He whispered to the wind. "But I have no choice." Those were the last words he had ever wanted to say to the Ice Queen. But he couldn't even think straight, all that came to his mind were the lyrics to the song of ice.

_**Beautiful. **_

He had known her for quite a while, even before her coronation. It took no blind man to know that she was a Snow White at beauty. Her chin was held high, her silky raven hair had been pulled down into a formal chignon with her bangs left. Her icy eyes shone with mischief as she stole some chocolate without anyone, but him, noticing. A golden crown was seated atop her head, and if beauty had any boundaries, then, by all means, she had crossed it.

_**Powerful.**_

The ice-Queen had far greater power than an average Queens. She had ice and snow at her command, it ran in her viens. It made her who she was. It made him smile slightly. Any normal Queen would've only had a kingdom. But her, she had an entire kingdom..well, if you count her one of meetings, she has two.

_**Dangerous.**_

The ice-Queen may be powerful and beautiful, but she was also dangerous. She had her limits to everything on her coronation day. And Anna, without meaning to, had crossed it. It wasn't a far cry to say that immediately at her command, iceshards shot up from the ground, almost impaling her sister.

_**Cold.**_

Andrew had to flinch a bit. He didn't find her, in anyway, cold to her people. It only happened when her powers were accidentally revealed, he tried to go after her. He ran, trying to catch up, only to face the fact that the Queen was gone, and had set of an eternal winter as well.

_"Ice has a magic,_

_Can't be controlled!_

_Stronger than one,_

_Stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men..."_

* * *

><p><strong>For whoever read this: Sorry for the lame, short first chapter! The following ones will be longer, waaaaaay longer.<strong>

**Just as a heads up: this is going with the original idea of making Elsa the villain. Andrew is the original version of Hans.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew didn't know how he fell asleep leaning in the window sil, but he must've, because the next thing he knew, someone was knocking on the parlor door. He groggily raised his head, rubbing his eyes and stood up. "Yes?"

"It's me Anna." Came the reply. Andrew quickly rushed to the door and opened it, sure enough, the Queen's younger sister was there, worry etched on her face. She dwindled her thumbs and bit her lip as she sat down on one of the couches. "Have they found her yet?" She asked meekly.

The auburn-haired Prince sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, but she refuses to come back down and get rid of this winter. She said that she wouldn't take away the winter unappreciated …" He raked a hand through his hair and began pacing around. "What does that even mean?"

"Hmm..." The younger girl thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I got it! You know how kids always play in the snow during winter, right?- that must be what she wants us to do!- including the kids."

"Umm...no offence, Anna, but I don't think that's quite right."

The red-head pouted, "Aww man!" She grumbled.

"But," Andrew stated, cutting her off. "You might be onto something."

Anna's eyes immediately lightened up. She pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" Then she froze, glancing at Andrew, "Wait, what am I onto again?"

Andrew chuckled. "You know the fun activities you used to do with her as kids, I remember it precisely. They were-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Anna cut him off, waving her hands for emphasis. "How did you know my sister before the coronation?"

A smile twitched at the corner of the Prince's lips. "We've met before."

"Oooh," Anna cooed, clasping her hands, her elbows on top of her knees and her chin on her clasped hands. "Do go on, Andy, do go on."

Andrew frowned slightly, getting the message. "No, not like as in engagement or anything close!" Lies, he knew it was all lies but he couldn't risk her knowing it. "We're just acquaintances. Nothing more." Lies. "Now back to the subject, how do we get rid of this winter?"

"I got it!; I'll go after her."

Andrew whipped around to face her, "What!?"

"Relax," She waved him off casually, "She's my sister, she would never hurt me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"I guess I could consider it..."

And that was the one thing she regretted saying once she rode her mare through the snow, it was freezing cold. She shivered. "Why can't I ever keep my big mouth shut?" She asked herself. Shaking her head, she replied to herself. "Now is no time to say such things, Anna, you said you were going to find your sister, and I will." She said stubbornly. She thought for a moment. "Stubborn really does run in us, thanks mom!" She said, looking at the sky, imagining the blond-haired woman was there.

She saw her white mare looking at her, she had a why-are-you-talking-to-yourself? Expression. "What? Don't you ever talk to yourself?" Anna asked. The horse shook her head, then stopped. Her ears flattened against her head. "What's wrong, girl?" Anna asked quietly. Then she heard the sound of something like feet shuffling through the snow and gulped.

She turned around, her azure eyes widened and she let out an ear-peircing scream- causing her mare to rear up and make a run for it, throwing the girl off of her back and into the snow. Anna quickly got up and started running, but was soon stopped, when she saw more of the snow-like-mutated evil things, she heard about them in story books, they were called meltlings, and they were slowly advancing to her. Anna's heart was racing, what evil being could've created snow monster...s..oh, Elsa made them- which made then ten times scary-er!- and if things couldn't get any worse, she tripped on her own feet and fell at a very painful angle.

She braced herself for the worst death she could imagine, but she didn't hear it, only the un-pleasant sound of something slicing through most of their bodies. She creaked one eye open, and saw a blond man with a pickaxe, she assumed that he was an ice-harvester. Most of his face was concealed with a bandana.- which reminded Anna that the only thing she had which was fuzzy and warm was her mittens and cloak. "You okay?" He asked. Offering a hand down to her.

"Imfine." She squeaked, oh great going, Anna- she thought sarcastically- be as much of a clutz as you want!

"Good." He nodded. Then he started walking away, "You need to be more careful, a girl like you shouldn't be here anyway."

That set her mood to mad. M-A-D, mad, how dared he say she couldn't take care of herself! How dare he! She got up and brushed the snow from her skirt and sleeves, her fists cleching at her sides a moment later as she stomped up to the man. "Excuse me?"

He barely glanced at her and kept walking. "You heard me, the forests close to the north mountain are dangerous, and you're only a little girl anyway."

As if she wasn't mad enough already. She picked up her pace and caught up to him, only to know how big of a height difference there was between them. "I am no little girl, _mister_! I am an eighteen year old, _fully _grown adult!" She protested.

The taller of the two raised a very amused eyebrow, holding one hand up to her height, which didn't even reach his shoulders, " 'fully grown'- oh what a pun!"

Anna growled slightly, this guy sure knew how to get on her nerves, she was only hoping that Elsa was having better luck.

* * *

><p>Wheras the person in question, was sitting on her ice throne, her chin on her palm in a bored manner. She sighed wistfully. Everyone thought of her as a monster, and she only wondered if Anna did too. She thought of herself as an antagonist.. Not a life-taking freak.<p>

She saw a particular penguin slide in and waddle over to her, then Nuzzled the underside of her other hand. She petted the penguin on the head. "Where've you been, Olaf?"

"Wenk." He replied, pointing out to the frozen pond.

"I see," She nodded sadly. "Having...fun." She missed it.

She remembered having fun with her sister, but something one night changed all of it… the memory was only a blur. Speaking of memories, how on earth did she and Andrew meet before her coronation?

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh you guys… what happened to me?" She stared down at her hands as the temperature in the room began to drop. "What happened to my life?" It continued to drop as frost emerged from under her feet. "What's wrong with me?"

_'Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart' _That's what she remembered the trolls say. She knew her heart was frozen, and it would remain that way. After all, how can you thaw a frozen heart when there was no love for you to begin with?

* * *

><p>"Soo…" Anna started as she clumsily trigger through the thick snow, grunting every once in a while as she followed the ice guy. "Do you think that maybe you could get me to the north mountain?"<p>

"The north-" He cut himself off with a throaty laugh- though muffled by the bandana. Anna stuck out her lower lip in a pout and frowned. "Oh that's a good one, kid.' Kid. How come he always called her a kid!? She was eighteen years a of age! A legal adult!

"It's no joke, ice guy." Anna replied sternly. "I'm serious." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why are you so eager to go to the north mountain? Its not like Santa Claus' there! The only one up there is the Queen who went all ice-craxy!"

"Wait… how do you know it was her? I never said it was my sister!"

"Your… sister. She,…"

"Is the Queen. And I'm the Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's too short, I have writers block and it's exam week. Sigh.<strong>


End file.
